A neutral density (ND) filter may be mounted on a photographic lens to decrease the amount of light incident to the lens. The ND filter enables a longer exposure time to be used in bright lighting conditions. In addition, the ND filter may enable larger apertures, which may produce a sharper picture or reduce depth of field. For a digital camera, the photographer may choose the type of the ND filter to mount on the digital camera according to the images to be captured by the digital camera. With a suitable ND filter, the images may be clearer or sharper.